I Dare You!
by Melinda-Gordon
Summary: A modern day Elizabeth Swann is dared by her friends to kiss a famous rock star back stage at a concert. T for now. First real chapter up!
1. Intro

**A/N: Ok, this part is like a blurb thing, well not exactly as it is more me talking, so anyway, on with what I was going to say.**

**This story is set in our time, and I've made the characters a bit different, as they live in our time, not in their original time.**

**These first few chapters will be profiles of the characters, so we can all get to know them better!**

**I know this all sounds weird, but I would really like for people to read on! I promise I will make this a good story!**

**Enjoy!**

**Sarah**


	2. Profile One: Meet Jack Sparrow

**Profile One**

**Name:** Jack Sparrow

**Age:** 30

**Nationality:** American

**Occupation:** Rock Star

**Hobbies:** Hitting on women, writing songs, performing songs

Jack Sparrow is a 30 year old rock star. One day after a concert he gets surprised by one of the back stage visitors.


	3. Profile Two: Meet Elizabeth Swann

**Profile Two**

**Name:** Elizabeth Swann

**Age:** 19

**Nationality:** English

**Occupation:** Uni Student


	4. Profile Three: Meet William Turner

**Profile Three**

**Name:** William Turner

**Age: **20

**Nationality:** American of English descent (English Mother, American father)


	5. A Dare

**A/N: Ok, this is a proper chapter, Enjoy!**

"Hey, have you got tickets to _Pirate's_ yet?" Elizabeth Swann asked as she walked along with Will Turner.

"Yeah, I bought them today," Will replied. Both he and Elizabeth were mad _Pirate's_ fans.

"Great! Wouldn't it be fantastic if we could go back stage?" Elizabeth sighed. She had dreamt many times of going back stage and meeting Jack Sparrow in person. She had seen him on TV and watched his music DVD's but longed to meet him in person.

"Well….I…I swapped our tickets," Will began.

"What?" Elizabeth cried. She stopped walking and spun around to look at him.

"I….I swapped them for something else,"

"For what?"

"For….back stage passes!" Will cried out, a large smile pasted on his face. He held up to passes.

"Oh my God!" Elizabeth cried out, she grabbed Will's hand and looked at the passes.

"Back stage passes!" she cried out again. She hugged Will. Her dream was finally coming true

POTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTC

"Good-night! New York!" Jack Sparrow yelled through the micro phone. It was the end of the concert. He took his bow then walked off the stage.

As he reached the bottom of the steps which led back stage, someone came and took his guitar off him and handed him a bottle of water, which he quickly gulped down.

"Mr Sparrow, you have some visitors," one of the crew told him as he walked past. Jack nodded to the man and continued on his path to the restroom.

After finishing in the rest room, Jack made his way to the social room. Waiting there for him was a beautiful young girl, and a young man.

"Oh My God!" the girl cried out when she saw Jack. She stood up and held out her hand.

"I'm Elizabeth," she gushed. Her cheeks were red and she was shaking.

"Pleased to meet you Elizabeth," Jack replied. He took Elizabeth's hand and kissed her knuckles. The man next to Elizabeth stood up and shook hands with Jack. He introduced himself as Will.

They sat there, chatting for almost an hour. When it came time for Elizabeth and Will to leave, Elizabeth remembered her dare.

_"You're going to see _Pirate's_?" the girl asked excitedly._

_"Yeah, Will got us backstage passes," Elizabeth replied._

_"Liz, I have a dare for you if you choose to accept it," one of Elizabeth's friends proposed._

_"Have I ever backed down from a dare?" Elizabeth asked. The girls shook their heads._

_"Ok, Elizabeth Swann. I dare you…to…kiss Jack Sparrow, and I don't mean just a peck, I mean the whole thing, like a French kiss," Elizabeth's friend said, she had a grin on her pretty face. Elizabeth felt her mouth go dry. If she backed down from this dare then she'd never live it down._

_"Ok, I'll do it," Elizabeth replied calmly._

Will walked out of the room. Elizabeth hadn't told him of the dare, but he sensed she was going to do something.

As Jack took Elizabeth's hand again, she pulled him in closer. He didn't resist. She put her arms around his neck and pushed her lips against his, catching him off guard. His original thought was to pull away, but, something in her kiss made him give in.

He kissed her back, with a little more passion than he intended. Elizabeth was taken by surprise, but was too caught up in the moment to do anything.

Jack's hands circled her waist as he pulled her flush against him. Even though he was a wild rock star, he never made out with someone he didn't know, yet, here he was, kissing this young girl with more passion than he'd ever shown any of his girlfriends.

His tongue ran along her lips, tracing them. Elizabeth moaned, parting her lips in the process. Jack's tongue dived into her mouth, brushing against hers. He explored her mouth. He was fascinated by her. Yes, he had only known her a very short time, but she was a very fascinating person. She had that type of personality that people simply fell in love with.

His hands ran down her back to cup her bottom. Elizabeth gasped and puled away.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, rubbing her fingers over her lips. She had never expected to enjoy his kiss as much as she did.

"No, don't be," Jack replied. His eyes had changed from a browny-green colour, to an extremely dark brown. Before Elizabeth could walk away he claimed her lips again. He really couldn't understand why he felt so comfortable kissing her, he just did. Her lips were so soft and smooth that they felt as if they should never be left alone. And her body was so touchable. Never had he ever met any woman who it felt so right to touch.

Their kiss was soft and delicate, as if they were both unsure if the ground they were standing on was steady or not.

"How about you come around to my hotel room tonight, then maybe we could have dinner somewhere," Jack proposed as they pulled apart.

"Yeah, I'd really like that," Elizabeth replied. She rested her head on his shoulder, and he kissed her forehead. Then she was gone.

Jack sighed as he sat back down. He didn't quite understand what had just happened. One moment they were sitting there chatting, the next he was kissing her passionately. He didn't know what to do. He was unsure whether he should call the police or just let it go. He decided on the latter.

He put his head n his hands and rubbed his temple. His mind reeling.

**A/N: Ok, there's the first real chapter. What do you think? How bad is it?**

POTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTCPOTC


End file.
